Prior art hardball weapons are lifelike copies of real handguns, and in these weapons the electromechanical unit is arranged in a closed box which in production makes it easy to mount in the weapon housing between the butt and the barrel. The prior art weapons have a single piston which is moved back and forth for producing an air pressure for firing balls. The balls in the prior art weapons lie in the magazine without casings and are moved to the barrel with a special mechanism, thus providing space for many balls in each magazine. This means some drawbacks at existing electrically driven hardball weapons:                The durability is minimal. The gear box in the weapon housing itself entails that the parts have to be relatively small to be there, and the parts are not made of materials enhancing durability either. The gear wheels in the gear are all of white metal and may break their teeth, the foremost part of the gear box may break due to the impacts from the piston, the teeth of the piston are quickly worn and the gear wheels may jam each other. Therefore, electric hardball weapons have relatively short service life between service or repair.        When a gun malfunctions, it is to be disassembled into up to twenty parts, depending on the model, just to get into the gear box, where the mechanism, and in far the most cases also the problem, resides. Having reached the gear box, additional eight screws have to be screwed off to open it, and the spring jumps out and often it throws other parts out, and then one has to use time to look for the parts. This happens even before one has found the possible defect. Electric hardball weapons are difficult to strip, and the parts are difficult to replace due to the inner shell in which they are concealed.        The construction is made as a box within another box, and the parts are therefore small, and tuning the weapons, i.e. increasing the muzzle velocity, is difficult and expensive. The parts have to be made extra strong, and the tunings are, depending on the force, less durable and are subjected to extreme wear. Hardball weapons are only used in tuned condition at higher levels of sport in order to increase firing range and realism, but implying some problems for the users.        In the hardball game, there are firing limits depending on the velocities. If a gun fires with less than 100 m/s, it may be used in-house for close combat (room fighting), i.e. at short range. Below 130 m/s, the weapons may only be used at longer ranges, but both fully automatically and semi-automatically. As of 140 m/s and higher, you are a long-range rifleman who is only allowed to shoot across very long distances and only semi-automatically (single shots). You are therefore forced to choose what to do. When playing the game on ranges with both houses, woods and large field areas, this is a problem. If shooting too hard, you are lost if you are to hunt the “enemy” into a house where you have to draw a side weapon (pistol), and if shooting with less than 100 m/s, the hard-shooter may stand in safety and shoot across long distances without being able to shoot him. The muzzle velocity in locked on electric hardball weapons.        The hardball weapon does not have functions looking like the functions of real weapons, besides the shot and the drawing off. Realism is lacking compared with e.g. military training. SWAT and other forces, like Secret Service, use hardball and paintball weapons for their training. This is only for simulating the shot and the feeling of being hit by something that hurts. The weapons are not realistic enough in order that it is possible as a soldier to imagine the exercise as a live situation. One is not to go through the loading motions on a hardball weapon, and one does not have to save ammunition as there may be up to 600 shots in a single magazine on some models. On top of that, hardball weapons also lack precision. If the balls hit randomly for each sighted shot, the exercise is wasted, and as a solder or police officer you have learned nothing.        